


mirrorball

by azulaism



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Ba Sing Se, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, F/F, Jennifer's Body - Freeform, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Praise Kink, Valentine's Day, anxious azula, azula has a praise kink, azula's bad at love but she's trying! give her credit damn, because of said trauma, therapy moment, trying to resolve trauma, ty lee is the only one that actually cares about azula, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaism/pseuds/azulaism
Summary: With help from Mai, Ty Lee was able to identify what Azula would have wanted for valentines day. Though Azula on the other hand had much difficulty with that, sparking things from the past that needed to be resolved.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	mirrorball

**Author's Note:**

> Second tyzula fic ahhh, last time Ty Lee had a degration kink so now I thought it would've been funny if I gave azula a praise kink but considering how she has a back story causing her to have one, I got a little carried away so it's a little more than a one shot ;) it's more than one chapter though, I'm working on it right now!

Taking a sip from her boba tea, Ty Lee's mind started to wander off.  
"Well, Azula does kinda like food but she sees it as something to make her full. Not really her specialty." she pouted. Mai, who was seated opposite to her stirred her cup of famous jasmine tea, thinking of something for her special one too. "Wait, I think I know something Zuko might like, he's always been into swords, right? Maybe if I got him a new pair for valentines. Not just any sword, I know where to find quality ones he'll never expect." Ty Lee groaned, frustrated. "Why is it so hard to find something Azula would want? All she does is fire bend here and zap zap over there it's like she doesn't even need me!" She slammed the cup onto the wooden table with a defeated look.  
"Ty Lee, of course she needs you. You've always been her support system even if she wouldn’t admit it. Maybe if she doesn't need anything material, what if you…" Mai started to blush at the thought.  
"What if I what..?" The acrobat grew suspicious, raising a brow.  
"Well I wouldn't wanna assume what goes behind closed doors for you guys…"  
Ty Lee's eyes widened as she choked on a tapioca pearl, coughing loudly causing everyone around to gawk at her.  
"Mai! You know were not- Well I mean of course- I mean- !" her face gushed into redness as Mai stared in shock at what she caused.  
"Calm down Ty, breathe…"  
"I'm fine, and.. Do you really-  
Do you really think I should consider doing something for her like that? Would she appreciate it?" she looked at her friend with embarrassed yet pleading eyes.  
"If you've done it before then maybe, yeah. You could stir up something special for her, or whatever it is you think would be fitting. Maybe dig into our childhood with her and try to identify what she feels good about, and turn it into something romantic. It worked wonders on Zuko," she bashfully took a sip of tea, smirking and earning a hanging mouthed Ty Lee.  
"You're a devil Mai. I could learn a thing or two from you," she playfully swatted her.  
After paying a bit extra to Uncle Iroh, Ty Lee had left Mai at the Jasmine Dragon to obviously cling onto Zuko until the end of his shift. 

Walking across the breezy pathways of Ba Sing Se, Ty Lee found herself admiring a beautiful field of Kalachuchi flowers. The fresh scent flooded her nose, her heart feeling at ease and it felt like pure bliss. If only Azula was with her on this fine february friday. Looking back at what Mai said, maybe all she needed was to do something romantic for Azula. She could have every material thing she could ask for, no doubt about that. But she still took some things into consideration. But it sure would be more special if it were something more stimulating. She began to think back as little children, times where desires were starting to form around a person, trying her best to recall all the times Azula felt pure joy. The first thing that came to her mind was her fire bending training, of course… her dearest friend loved it when she praised her after performing a complex stance in front of her and Mai. It's where she got most of her pride from, not stopping until she got ultimate validation from her father as well. Freezing into place, a thought ran through her head. What if…  
Ty shook her head and blushed. She entered a nearby chocolate shop and began shopping.

It was the night of Valentine's Day. Defeated, Azula sunk into the wide, spacious, emerald decorated bed. Ty wasn't home, she really needed company. This was uncharacteristic of her. She mustn't continue allowing whatever it is she feels take a toll of her, but her day just went horribly wrong in all the details. It was rare of her to have such bad days like this, but anxiously thinking of what to get for her girlfriend really kept her out of focus. It was pathetic. She came home empty handed waiting for the same girl her was occupied her mind the entire day. She's never felt more imbalanced, and she hated it. She assumed Ty would've gotten her a nice surprise, chocolates and flowers maybe, but she didn't even get the time to get anything for her, she was still adjusting to the work environment here and blew up on everyone causing her to really fall off the grid. She was turning into Zuzu and it was unacceptable.  
She knew her girlfriend wouldn't be too mad, but she didn't want to disappoint her either. Checking the time, she was sure she could go down the nearest jewelry store to pick something up. Not losing another second, she grabbed her coat to leave. 

"Good, 'Zula isn't home yet," Ty whispered to herself as she flicked the lights on and hung her keys by the side. She took off her shoes and entered their room. The bed wasn't made… she was sure she was the last one out. She assumed Azula took a quick pit stop to rest and didn't have the time to clear up.  
Her body shook a little from excitement, she'd bought a bit too much for her own good, but she couldn't help it! She loved the fire bender so much her pockets hurt. She started unwrapping a beautiful bouquet of amaryllis', Azula's favorite type of flowers. She fixed the bed and replaced the green duvets with blood red and gold lined ones that reminded her of the Fire Nation, she did remember her saying the green interior started to really sicken her. She also switched the wooden blinds with tall, maroon curtains with intricate designs and Aurelian tassels. The vibe was really setting and she loved it. She took out the boxes of fine chocolates she'd bought from the best store in the city, the bouquet, local fire flakes (though earth bender-made, Azula shouldn't mind too much) and a little something more (to Ty Lee's hidden delights) out of their bags and fixed them on the bed.  
Next thing, Ty Lee took her diffuser and dropped a few rose scented room fresheners to enhance the aura. She'd also lit a few cinnamon scented candles at each side of the bedtables. Taking another thing out of the bag, her heart jumped with happiness, picturing them together later on during the night watching their favorite thriller film, Jennifer's Body.  
She placed the movie by her neatly placed set of gifts and stood by the door to admire her work. Now all that's missing is Azula herself…

If she were honest, she was currently riddled with anxiety. She'd never lost her composure like this, that girl was truly her weakness. She loved spending time with her, though quite vague because of work, and she shamed herself for not paying attention to what Ty Lee would've wanted. She knew she wasn't picky, but she needed to know what she'd enjoy! Physical and emotional affection couldn't be enough, but all the acrobat did was tumble around everywhere she went. Stepping into a fine jewelry store at last resort, she started going through the nice pendants and glittering hair pieces that would look nice on herself. She shook from her thoughts.  
'Focus Azula!' Ty Lee's occasional voice scolded, honestly pissed at how self centered she was. The Princess loved the Acrobat, really, she did. She just had a few issues within herself making it hard to show her that she loved her. She sighed.  
A beautiful, golden layered necklace was brought to her attention, few diamonds dangled and a central locket hung on it, mesmerizing the raven haired prodigy. She pictured it on her brunette, absolutely stunning…  
She had to get it.  
Azula managed to pick up a few things before everything closed. Displeased at the fact she got everything last minute, she sighed. She didn't want to ruin this for the both of them, she had to make up for today. Sure she was the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world and the best fire bender in all four nations but with loving someone… that was where she lacked. Memorizing stances were easy, but getting to know and fully understanding another to come to their aid when needed was not. It scared her. But she tried as much as she could, because she knew she loved her.  
Knowing Ty Lee, she must have stirred something meaningful and heartfelt, and Azula couldn't feel guiltier. 

'The lights are off, could she still be out?'  
Unlocking the door to their home, Azula stepped in and removed her heels. She was still in work attire, not really having much time to change. Checking the clock, it read 9:34 pm. Ty was usually home by nine, sometimes a little later so Azula didn't know how to feel about that. Sighing for Agni knows how many times today, she sunk onto the couch and left her bag of gifts by the side. Arms spread eagle on the backrest, she laid the back of her head there as well. Today was absolutely exhausting, tired by her own thinking and everything else back at work. All of a sudden her top knot loosened, causing her silky black hair to fall down. A pair of small, soft hands penetrated her scalp and massaged it eagerly, Azula relaxing her muscles and a wide grin spread on her features.  
"Ty I didn't think you'd be home already," all the stress building up in her body quickly diminished, the acrobat's fingers working wonders on her mind and body. She almost felt high, even.  
"Missy, you look way too stressed for your own good! Did something bad happened at work?" her concerned, honey like voice intoxicated Azula's ears, her golden eyes dilating alongside the massage. She bore a chuckle.  
"Yes Ty, today was devastating. I wish I could've gotten you better things, but everything just fell apart. I don't know why I lost all focus and it all just-!"  
Slim fingers covered the Princess' red lips, steel and amber eyes finally making contact.  
"There's nothing to worry about, love. Do you want to talk about it while taking a shower? You seem like you really need to unwind first." a kind smile painted her girlfriend's beautiful, yet stressed facial features.  
"I'd love that."  
Ty Lee helped her stand, walking hand in hand to the large bathroom bearing a double hot tub, a big shower and other essentials.  
The acrobat look at her lover wearily, noticing an alarming change in her aura. She trusted a quick shower and a heartfelt talk was much needed. 

"So, what's bothering you babe?" Ty asked quietly, worriedly watching her girlfriend's downcast features as the warm droplets of water submerge the two. Azula sighed.  
"I'm just disappointed in myself." she drawled almost gloomily.  
It took her by surprise, this was extremely rare and new for the fire bender. Ty Lee looked up to her for being level-headed and always knowing her next strike. Fear pooled in her stomach, and her wide eyes gleamed before Azula.  
"Oh… is it because of what happened today? Do you wanna talk about it?" she's rarely seen the princess like this. The last time she could remember was at Ember Island, but it happened so fast and she was back to normal. But now, she never would've predicted for Azula to be like this, but she was glad that she's opening up to her.  
"I… I wanted to-" she hiccupped, pressing the back of her palm against her lips looking as if she could cry.  
"No, It’s okay 'Zula! You can tell me and I won't judge you, I promise." she took her warm wrists to her hands, reassuring the panic-stricken girl.  
"I wanted to do something special for you. I was completely oblivious and had no idea what you could've possibly wanted, and it was because I've been so busy with work and barely got time to have a functioning relationship with you! Then now I had to get you a gift last minute and it's probably not as great as the things you've gifted me before combined and I just feel so horrible." 

In fast motion, she took her girlfriend by the shoulders and gave her a tight embrace, Azula finally breaking down and hugging her back, sobbing. The steam from the hot water clutched their skin, making their interaction more sensual than usual, bringing a stinging comfort that was much needed. Right now Azula needed Ty Lee, and she was here to support her in every step of the way. 

"What do you mean not as great, 'Zula? The fact that you've even consider getting me something's worth millions! I appreciate even the littlest things you give me, it's always the thought that counts." Ty was troubled now, how could something so simple affect the 'almighty' princess this way? She's never seen Azula cry. But it didn't mean she had no feelings.  
"But- I only got you a stupid necklace and chocolates how is that enough? It's a weak showcase of my… affection towards you and it's disgraceful. I should have done everything I could to at least get you something more, I had the entire day and It was all ruined because I wouldn't stop being anxious."

'Weak?' 'Disgraceful?' she's never used those words around the nature of their relationship before.

Ty Lee was facing Azula now, her make up smudged mildly. With a suspicious look, Ty Lee had to make sure what she was thinking of was right.  
"I'm no one to impress, 'Zula. Even if you give me a bunch of tea leaves out of love I'd appreciate it dearly, I'm not your father…" Ty Lee stated cautiously. Azula's eyes widened at the slightest bit and swallowed, confirming the brunette's suspicion.<  
Without another word the fire bender grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed it in her palm, rubbing it and massaging the acrobat's long locks.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, confused. Her expression was unreadable.

"What do you think I'm doing? And let's forget about it, I don't want to ruin this for us." turning the girl around she worked on her longer strands of hair.  
Ty Lee didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to feel, her girlfriend's childhood trauma of 'be perfect or be nothing' and believing she'd still get punished for disobeying that is still corrupting her. She was even more worried than five minutes ago when Azula was a sobbing mess in her arms. It shouldn't be this way…

She spun abruptly, facing the raven-haired prodigy who's makeup was fading away from the hot water. She still stood shocked from what Ty Lee had said earlier, as if she turned her around so she wouldn't be able to see her drowning in her thoughts.  
"Azula… we have to talk about this. We can't keep ignoring it if it’s bothered you this much." 

Ty Lee knew Azula. She wouldn't play dumb because she knows exactly what she's talking about. 

Sighing, she closed her mouth. "It's been instilled in me as a child, it's nothing to get over in a stupid talk." she said bitterly.  
She also knew that she rarely meant what she said, it was her defense mechanism of all things.  
"But we can try, you can talk to me…" she bit back in concern. Azula didn't want to give off that she didn't trust Ty Lee.  
The silver eyed girl took the loofa and applied an elegant soap on it, gently scrubbing her girlfriend's shoulders and refined muscles. Seeing the desperation in her grey eyes, she couldn't help but feel her heart beating out of her chest. The shorter girl softly pressed her lips on the crook of her neck, breathing out as her slender fingers ran up her soapy back, pulling her a hug once more feeling each other's warmth radiating off the other. "Please…" her hot breath clung onto Azula's neck. Ty Lee felt her relaxing completely, cheek brushing at the side of her head.  
"Alright, I can try. But I promise I won't ruin next Valentines okay? I promise." Ty pulled away from her, arms around her waist and smiling like a child. Her child. She was hers. And so was she. And she couldn't be more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Second tyzula fic ahhh, last time Ty Lee had a degration kink so now I thought it would've been funny if I gave azula a praise kink but considering how she has a back story causing her to have one, I got a little carried away so it's a little more than a one shot ;) it's more than one chapter though, I'm working on it right now, Thanks for reading!


End file.
